


Blood Rising

by Dovehoot



Series: Tallstar/Jake Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, BloodClan (Warriors), F/F, F/M, M/M, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Shipping, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), loners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovehoot/pseuds/Dovehoot
Summary: What would happen if Tallstar had decided to become a kittypet and stay with Jake? How would the Clans be changed if Firestar was never born and fire could not save the clans?
Series: Tallstar/Jake Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the story Blood Rising. Just some introductory stuff here. First of all, I will warn you that my grammar is not always on point and by that I mean punctuation and run on sentences and the likes. I was never taught about these things in school and I have attempted to learn this on my own but between my ADHD and other things it makes it very difficult for me to learn, so please be patient with me. I hope to improve with time!
> 
> The beginning of the prologue is straight from Tallstar's Revenge and it isn't until the end where things differentiate. 1000% credit to the OG Erin Hunter for the parts that they have written as well as the entire Warriors series as a whole that has inspired this AU fanfiction. Thank you guys for this wonderful series.
> 
> After the prologue I will post a list of things that happened after the the event of the prologue but before Chapter One as well as things that have been changed, such as warrior names and the timeline. Allegiances will be posted after Chapter Two because they are made in accordance to the events following that. 
> 
> I have been working on notes summarizing each chapter of this story for 2-3 years now so I have a decent idea of where I'm going with this. I will try to update as frequently as possible but you must understand that I am an overworked, anxious and depressed college student who is trying her best. Thank you and without further ado, please enjoy, Blood Rising.

_“Those trees are gigantic!”_ Jake stood in the center of the hollow, staring wide-eyed into the branches. Then he looked around. “Which way is WindClan’s territory?” Talltail nodded at the far slope. Jake bounded toward it. “Come on.”

Talltail raced after him, leaping up past shriveled clumps of fern.

Jake stopped at the top and gazed across the moor. “Why did you ever want to leave?” he whispered. The heather rocked in the blustery wind, the wide swathes of grass streaming around it.

Talltail couldn’t reply. The border was only tail-lengths away. The scent of it seemed to reach deep into his chest. _I left because I don’t belong here._ But the words rang hollow in his ears. As the scents of wind and heather filled his nose, he felt a sense of belonging stronger than he’d ever felt. Cloudrunner had passed this way recently. And Dawnstripe. He could smell their trail. Larksplash, too. Talltail’s heart began to race. “I can’t go home!” He stared in panic at Jake. “They won’t want me! I broke the warrior code when I left my Clan. They’ll drive me away again!”

“Are you sure?” Jake padded around him, pelt ruffled by the wind. “You won’t know unless you go back.”

Talltail closed his eyes. Was the wind tugging him onto the moor, or was it the pull of home? His heart ached to see the camp again. And Palebird. Had the kits grown? They must have. They’d be eating fresh-kill by now. Perhaps he wouldn’t be too late to give them their first taste of lapwing.

“This is your home, Talltail.” Jake’s breath touched his ear fur. His green eyes glistened. “This is where you belong. Listen to your heart.”

 _WindClan._ Longing seared through his chest. “I know,” Talltail whispered.

Jake touched Talltail’s cheek with his muzzle. “I’ll miss you.”

Talltail gasped. “Don’t go! Come with me! Come and meet my Clan!”

Jake stepped back. “This is where you belong, not me.” His mew was hardly more than a whisper. “My home is with my housefolk. He’ll be wondering where I am.”

Talltail’s throat tightened. “Will I ever see you again?”

Jake glanced over his shoulder toward the far horizon. “Who knows? Maybe.”

Hope flared in Talltail’s chest. “Become a warrior!” he blurted. “You’d be great! You learned how to hunt so quickly. And you can fight foxes!”

Jake dropped his gaze. “No, Talltail. I wouldn’t be happy.”

“You wouldn’t be happy with me?” Pain stabbed Talltail’s heart.

Jake lifted his eyes. “I can’t live as a warrior.” He looked away, his mew cracking. “But I’ll always remember you. You’ve shown me a life that I’ve always dreamed about. But now I know where I truly belong.”

“Then I’ll come with you and live in Twolegplace!” Talltail wanted to do anything to stop the pain in his heart.

“Don’t be rabbit-brained!” Jake’s eyes flashed. “You hate it there! You’d be so unhappy.” He paused, his tone softening. “I’d hate for you to be unhappy.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Talltail pleaded. “You’re the best friend I ever had.”

“I’ll always be your friend, Talltail,” Jake meowed. “But I’m a kittypet, and you’re a warrior.” He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Talltail’s head. “You’ll always be a warrior.”

“No.” Talltail meowed. Straightening and pulling away to look into Jake’s brilliant green eyes.

Jake stiffened and looked up at the tall tom. “What?”

“No,” Talltail repeated. “I might always be a warrior at heart, but my heart also belongs to you Jake. I couldn’t _bear_ to lose you. If it means I have to become a kittypet and have housefolk, I’d do it in a heartbeat if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Talltail leaned down and pressed his head against Jake’s. “I love you Jake. My home is wherever you are. I’d give up my tail if it meant I could be yours.”

Jake purred louder than he ever knew possible. “I love you too Talltail, but I don’t want you to be unhappy. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to live a life as a warrior.”

Talltail pulled away and looked at him, his own gaze serious and filled with love. “Jake I could never be unhappy with you by my side. Please, please let me join you with your housefolk.”

Jake licked his cheek. “What about your Clan? Won’t they miss you?”

Talltail felt a sharp pain in his heart. _I wonder if they would miss me? A part of me will always miss them, but I love Jake too much to leave him. StarClan please tell them I am sorry._

“They’ll be fine without me.” Talltail replied. “As much as I loved my warrior name, I think it’s more fitting for me to have a kittypet name now, Jake will you please do the honor of giving me a new name?”

Tears of joy welled in Jake’s eyes as he nuzzled Talltail, his voice full of affection. “Of course my love, I would be honored.” Jake pulled back and purred. “I name you Breeze to honor your past life in WindClan.”

The newly named Breeze purred and licked Jake’s cheek. “Breeze, I like it. I look forward to spending the rest of my life as Breeze by your side. I love you Jake.”


	2. Changes & Important Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is everything that I can think of that has been changed or that has happened since the prologue that is crucial. If I later remember anything important that I have forgotten I will be sure to edit and make note of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some important events that have occurred since the prologue as well as some changes that have been made to the universe that this story takes place in. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! :)
> 
> I also figured it important that I should mention that Tawnypaw will be the main focus of the story. I say Tawnypaw because her warrior name is a surprise. Although she is the main character, Tallstar and Jake will pop up from time to time and play a pretty big part later in the series. 
> 
> There will also be novellas similar to the actual books. So far I am feeling that Swiftpaw/Brightpaw, Mudfur, Heatherstar, Graystripe, Darkstripe and Bluestar may have one each. ;)
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next installment!

**Outside of The Clans**

\- Jake does not have kits with Quince or Nutmeg so Firestar is not born nor is Scourge.

**WindClan**

\- Heatherstar is furious with StarClan as their prophecy was wrong and Talltail never returned. She becomes filled with rage and lashes out at the other clans frequently.

\- In the process she leads them into battle frequently which ends up killing her deputy Reedfeather.

\- After Reedfeather dies, Shrewclaw is appointed deputy. He dies shortly later and Stagleap is made deputy.

\- Stagleap dies in battle and Heatherstar is extremely old at this point and fears the future of her Clan.

\- StarClan has been sending her signs of their Clan being driven out by ShadowClan, so she decides to appoint the young, fearsome warrior, Mudclaw as her deputy in an attempt to save her Clan.

\- A moon after Mudclaw is made deputy, Heatherstar dies and Mudclaw becomes Mudstar.

\- Mudstar is extremely viscous and ambitious and decides to work with Tigerclaw to kill Redtail in order to form a secret alliance.

\- Tornear is deputy as he is Mudstar's brother.

\- Gorsepaw lived and became Gorseheart

\- Crowpaw was born much sooner.

\- New warriors were added as the addition of some previously mentioned characters to make WindClan bigger since ThunderClan is SO HUGE. I added made up and previously mentioned characters to every clan minus ThunderClan to even out the numbers.

**ThunderClan**

\- Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw are apprenticed to Sandstorm and Dustpelt respectively.

\- Redtail and Runningwind are Sandstorm's parents as a side note.

\- Due to Sandstorm's father being Redtail, she has been around Bluestar a lot growing up and is very close to her, therefore, her apprentice Tawnypaw is very close to her.

\- Redtail is killed in a WindClan vs ThunderClan battle set up by Tigerclaw and Mudstar.

\- Mudstar and Tigerclaw share an alliance.

\- Lionheart is killed in a battle with ShadowClan.

\- Tigerclaw becomes deputy and begins to conspire with some of his followers to kill Bluestar.

\- Ravenpaw catches them conspiring so Tigerclaw kills him and Ravenpaw was killed by dogs.

\- Bluestar has gone mad from the many losses she has experienced like in the books.

\- The dogs appear earlier than they do in the books lured by Tigerclaw.

\- Spottedleaf doesn’t get killed nor have a crush on anyone.

\- Cloudkit does not exist.

\- Swiftpaw and Brightpaw try to attack the dogs but don’t get injured that badly as Tigerstar rescues them and recruits them into his group of conspirators. Tigerclaw convinces Bluestar that they were out hunting and cornered by the dogs and that the three of them valiantly fought the dogs off so Swiftpaw and Brightpaw become warriors; Swiftstrike and Brightwhisker. 

\- Tigerclaw begins to contemplate an alliance with Brokenstar and Leopardstar.

\- Bluestar is on her last life.

**RiverClan**

\- Oakheart dies the same as he did in The Prophecies Begin.

\- Graystripe has fallen in love with Silverstream and has joined RiverClan once he discovered Silverstream was pregnant.

\- They still have Stormkit and Featherkit. 

\- Silverstream does not die as she has them in camp therefore Mudfur was able to save her.

\- Crookedstar is the best grandpa ever.

\- Several previously mentioned RiverClan cats from The Prophecy Begins as well as Crookedstar's Promise are alive and new cats are added to even out the Clan numbers.

\- Frecklepaw, the daughter of Sedgecreek and Grassfrost is Mudfur's apprentice.

\- Featherpaw's mentor is still Mistyfoot and Stormpaw's mentor is still Stonefur.

**ShadowClan**

\- Brokenstar forms an alliance with Leopardfur.

\- ShadowClan has attempted to overthrow Brokenstar but failed without having help.

\- Yellowfang doesn’t get to ThunderClan and dies from an attack by the dogs.

\- Badgerpaw lives because he deserved better.

\- Brokenstar has had kits with Applefur(Tigerclaw's Fury) who has been renamed as Appleclaw. He was an absent father and never really acknowledged his mate or kits.

\- Blackfoot and Russetfur have three kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am able to finish Chapter One today I may just go ahead and post that to get into the story.


	3. Chapter One

Tawnypaw sprinted through the forest, her long legs moving so fast they skimmed the forest floor with ease.  _ How am I supposed to train with my mentor if I can’t even find her!  _ She thought irritably. 

This was not the first time she couldn’t find Sandstorm when she was supposed to be taking her out for training. Every day now it seemed the pale ginger she-cat was out hunting with Dustpelt. The two had recently became mates and seemed to act as if their love was more important than their apprentices. 

Tawnypaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. This would be easier if her brother Bramblepaw was with her. Unfortunately, her brother had the task of dealing with the Elder’s ticks today. Tawnypaw did not envy him. The reek of mousebile would be in his fur for days!

A loud hissing up ahead caused Tawnypaw to freeze. She slid into a crouch and crept forward to see what lay ahead. One thing Sandstorm had taught Tawnypaw was to never be so foolish as to run into danger alone. 

Peering out of a large bramble bush Tawnypaw felt ice cold terror flood through her veins. Tawnypaw’s father, Tigerclaw, was circling Brindleface with his claws unsheathed.

“Why are you doing this?” Brindleface gasped, her fur spiked with fear.

“It’s for the good of ThunderClan!” Tigerclaw snarled in response. 

In an instant Tigerclaw was upon her, his claws digging into her chest and throat. Tawnypaw choked back a gasp. She desperately wanted to run for help but her paws seemed to be frozen to the ground. 

“You will be of great service to your Clan Brindleface.” Before Tawnypaw could even process what was happening Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Brindleface’s throat and ripped it wide open. 

_ Oh StarClan what do I do? Help me.  _ Tawnypaw’s heart was beating so loud she was sure Tigerclaw would hear it. 

Blood gushed out of the wound in Brindleface’s throat and Tigerclaw began to drag her in the direction of Snakerocks. Tawnypaw felt confusion mingled with terror. The sound of furious barking loomed in the distance as Tigerclaw grunted with effort when Brindleface’s body snagged on a stray bramble tendril.  _ Dogs!? These must be the dogs that attacked Brightwhisker and Swiftstrike! What is Tigerclaw doing with them?  _

Suddenly Tawnypaw was snapped out of her daze and filled with conviction. She must warn the Clan. Tawnypaw turned and began running full speed in the direction of camp. Her paws pounded across the forest floor and her heart throbbed in her chest. She could feel the adrenaline pouring into her veins and smell her own fear scent permeating the air. 

In her terror filled run through the forest, Tawnypaw had completely forgotten about the location of the ravine near ThunderClan’s camp. Tawnypaw felt the ground give way under her paws.  _ Oh no! _ Tawnypaw’s blood ran cold as she tumbled down the small cliff side and landed gracelessly on her front left paw with a loud thump. 

Shaking the dust from her pale tortoiseshell pelt, Tawnypaw attempted to stand, only to feel a sharp pain in her paw. “Foxdung!” She growled. Wincing, Tawnypaw gave her paw an experimental stretch and gasped at the sudden pain. 

“I don’t have time for this, I have to save my Clan!” Tawnypaw hissed through gritted teeth as she began limping as fast as she could in the direction of camp. Shoving her way through the brambles that made up the entry to camp Tawnypaw heard the frantic barking begin to draw nearer. Horror filled her as she realized the majority of her Clanmates must be out on patrol. She ignored the shocked mew of her mother who must have noticed Tawnypaw’s limp as she ascended Highrock to Bluestar’s den. 

“Bluestar!” Tawnypaw yowled. When the blue-gray she-cat didn’t reply Tawnypaw yowled again before bursting into the den to see a bedraggled Bluestar blinking up at her with weary blue eyes.

“Er what is going on?” The she-cat mewed her cloudy gaze slowly focusing in on Tawnypaw. Bluestar’s blue-gray pelt was ruffled and looked as if she hadn’t groomed in days. 

Tawnypaw’s mind reeled as she tried to find the right words. “Dogs. Tigerclaw. Coming to camp. Now!” 

Bluestar’s eyes widened in shock and the cloudiness that once fogged them over had dissipated. She leapt to her paws and arched her back in a quick stretch. “Oh StarClan what did I do to deserve this?” She hissed under her breath before facing Tawnypaw her eyes blazing with determination. 

“Where-” Bluestar was cut off as barking exploded into the camp and yowls of terror erupted from the clearing. Bluestar’s fur was spiked in terror and she let out a hiss of fear as she and Tawnypaw looked upon the clearing. 

Four massive dogs were viciously attacking the cats in the clearing. Sorrelpaw hung limply from a massive black-and-brown dog’s mouth as it shook her vigorously. Runningwind was fighting with the strength of a LionClan warrior but swiftly had his throat torn clean from his body by a humongus black dog.  _ StarClan help us!  _ Thought Tawnypaw sick with fear.

Bluestar trembled beside her and looked as if a stray breeze could knock her off of her paws. The blue-gray leader was shaken up from the sight of her Clanmates being ravaged although a flame of determination lit her eyes. “Come on Tawnypaw, we must fight.” Her voice was hardly more than a hoarse whisper as she stumbled down the rocks.

Tawnypaw knew that despite her injury there was no way she could leave her leader to fend for herself in such a fragile state. Tawnypaw hobbled after the she-cat who stared at the pale tortoiseshell’s injured paw with concern. “I’m staying with you to fight.” 

Bluestar opened her mouth to protest but dipped her head in weary resignation. Scanning the clearing the pair whirled around at a shrill cry for help. Rainpaw had been cornered by the black dog which had killed Runningwind. The slender dark gray tom’s eyes were wide with fear and he slashed desperately at the massive dog’s muzzle.

“Come on!” Bluestar yowled as she broke into a sprint in the direction of the young apprentice. Tawnypaw followed in her wake as fast as her paw could manage. The sheer force of her adrenaline and terror being the only things keeping her strong.

Bluestar launched herself upon the dog’s back hissing and spitting viciously and Tawnypaw nipped at it’s paws. Rainpaw took the opportunity to flee and rush to the aid of his brother Sootpaw. 

Tawnypaw sank her teeth into the dog’s hindquarters while Bluestar scrambled frantically with her back claws at it’s spine. The dog howled in pain before suddenly whirling around and in the process flinging Bluestar off. The dog snapped at Tawnypaw who barely managed to leap out of harm's way. An expertly timed blow from Bluestar stuck the dog across it’s eyes causing it to yelp and recoil from pain. 

“Thanks.” Tawnypaw panted, Bluestar only replied with a nod before diving forward once more. Tawnypaw reared up on her hind leg and slashed her claws into the dog’s flank while Bluestar assaulted it’s muzzle. Suddenly, a yowl sounds from outside of the camp catching Bluestar’s attention. The heartbeat she looks away from the fight of her life, the dog ceases it’s opportunity and sinks its fangs into her throat, pulling her off of the ground and shaking her vigorously, excitement lighting it’s eyes.

“No!” Tawnypaw screeched as she dove forward and clawed desperately at the dog’s throat. The dog let out a startled yelp and dropped Bluestar who hit the ground with a hard thump. The dog dashed away back into the fray rejoining it’s packmates.

“Bluestar!” Tawnypaw cried panic coursing through her veins. She pressed her muzzle into the blue-gray leader’s fur and felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of blood gushing from a gaping wound in the she-cat’s throat. “No!” Tawnypaw gasped, scrambling to cover the gash with her paws which quickly became coated in thick red blood.

Bluestar’s breath came out in shallow rasps, each one weaker than the last. Tawnypaw knew she was passing. “Bluestar, Bluestar!” She cried in desperation. It was not a secret that the leader was growing old, the Clan knew she was nearing her final life, although it was only a few cats who knew the exact life the leader was on.  _ This could not be Bluestar’s last life,  _ Tawnypaw thought.  _ She has so much more to offer the Clan! _

“Spottedleaf!” Tawnypaw yowled in desperation, praying to StarClan that the Medicine Cat would appear and make everything better. Then she remembered that the tortoiseshell had traveled to WindClan territory earlier today to speak with Barkface and suddenly felt sick with dread. “No, StarClan, please.” Tawnypaw begged. Suddenly Tawnypaw felt a gentle paw on her shoulder and saw a weak Bluestar looking up at her. 

“Have courage young Tawnypaw, you will need it. Snowfur, Moonflower and Mosskit are waiting for me.” The light faded from Bluestar’s eyes and she fell limp. Tawnypaw let out a wail of grief and pressed her nose into her leader’s thick fur. It was still soft and warm. Her heart ached with anguish.

The caterwauls which had drawn Bluestar’s attention away from the dog sounded once more and Tawnypaw looked up to see Tigerclaw rushing into camp while WindClan warriors streamed in behind him swiftly joining the fight. The dogs looked up and let out startled barks at the swarm of incoming cats surrounding them in a flurry of fangs in claws. In what seemed to be shock, the dogs turned tail and began to pour out of the camp.

“After them!” Tigerclaw called to the WindClan cats. Mudstar nodded before flicking his tail and the WindClan cats began to hare after the dogs. Tawnypaw felt felt slightly puzzled at the way the WindClan leader took orders from her father but that thought was quickly shaken off when a shocked meow came from his mouth as he bounded toward his leaders body. 

_ “Bluestar?” _ His mew had shock and grief dripping from it like rainwater. Tawnypaw felt her body stiffen and she struggled to keep her pelt lying flat at her father’s dark tabby fur brushed against her own. Tawnypaw shuddered at the memory of her father’s fangs ripping into Brindleface’s throat. 

Spottedleaf who had arriven with the WindClan cats shoved Tigerclaw aside and frainticly began sniffing the leader. Looking up, her eyes glazed with grief, Spottedleaf confirmed that the leader was dead. Her solemn words were met with wails of grief and cries of agony. 

Tawnypaw felt weak from despair and flopped down beside her fallen leader, careful not to put weight on her injured paw, as she buried her nose deep in Bluestar’s blood stained pelt. Tears ran down the pale tortoiseshell apprentice’s cheeks as misery ran through her veins like icy water.  _ Maybe if I could’ve gotten here sooner Bluestar would still be alive.  _ The voices of her clanmates sounded distant around her but a gruff yowl snapped her out of her dejection.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Tawnypaw’s head whipped up to see her father standing on top of the Highrock. He stood tall and proud his eyes ablaze with some emotion Tawnypaw could not name. 

“As some of you may know, Bluestar was on her life and now unfortunately is with StarClan.” Tigerclaw paused momentarily and hung his head in what appeared to be sadness. Tawnypaw couldn’t help but feel as if it seemed to look eerily forced. “I will try my best to be a strong leader for our Clan and I look forward to bringing a new era where ThunderClan will once more rule the forest as we should!” The massive tom yowled slid his long, dagger sharp claws out and scraped the stone beneath his paws. 

Tawnypaw felt a chill run down her spine and a bile rose in her throat as the Clan began chant Tigerstar’s new name.  _ How can I protect my Clan now that Tigerstar is leader? No cat will believe me when I tell them what he has done. Oh StarClan help me! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one! I'm going to start on chapter two right away. Having the major plot points written out makes it SO much easier to write each chapter. I started this chapter back in November but only got to *spoiler* Brindleface's death before I stopped working on it. I started working on it about two days ago for a little bit each day and voila it's done. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! This chapter is a long one, the next will be shorter I think, so it should be out quicker. I just started classes up again and I was getting back into the groove of things. I have been so overwhelmed with work and school that I have been not getting to do as much writing as I like, luckily, I am going to be working less and I have changed my classes around so things should be pretty chill now and I can write more. I am loving writing right now, it makes me so happy.

Pale, milky dawn light streamed into the Apprentice’s den and Tawnypaw felt groggy and exhausted. She had hardly slept a wink the entire night. Tigerstar had set off to the Moonstone with Spottedleaf last night to receive his nine lives and Tawnypaw couldn’t help but wonder if StarClan would give a murderer nine lives.  _ They wouldn’t dare, would they?  _ She pondered.

With a quick stretch she examined her injured paw. It was wrapped up in cobwebs and had sticks supporting it on either side. Spottedleaf had patched her up before she had left with Tigerstar last night. The gentle Medicine Cat had told her to do her to stay off of her paw the best she can for the next few days. Tawnypaw’s mentor Sandstorm had been both extremely proud of the bravery her apprentice had shown in battle and extremely concerned at the thought that something bad could have happened to her while she was away. Although Sandstorm was in immense pain from the loss of her father Runningwind and her beloved adopted family member, Bluestar, she was putting on a brave front and acted as if nothing had happened.

Limping out into the clearing Tawnypaw winced at the sight of Bluestar, Brindleface, Sorrelpaw, Frostfur and Runningwind. Their bodies lay stiffly in the center of camp while the elders and senior warriors began to lift them to carry them to their final resting places. Tawnypaw had wanted to sleep by Bluestar’s side but Spottedleaf had sent her to her nest in order to get a better rest. 

“You must heal quickly, what if the dogs were to come back? We need all the cats to fight that we can get.” Spottedleaf had ordered. Tawnypaw swayed on her paws as her heart ached when the blue-gray leader was lifted by Whitestorm and Halftail.  _ I will never forget you Bluestar. Thank you for all you have taught me.  _

As the leader was carried out from camp, the last thing Tawnypaw saw of her was her soft blue-gray tail dragging across the leaf-strewn forest floor. Turning away, Tawnypaw dug her long claws deep into the earth as a fresh wave of grief swept over her.

“Are you okay?” The gentle voice of Bramblepaw sounded behind her. Tawnypaw turned to see her brother gazing at her with wide, amber eyes filled with concern. “I know you and Bluestar were close.” Bramblepaw stepped forward and pressed his nose against her cheek in a comforting gesture before sitting beside her and beginning to groom her bedraggled tortoiseshell fur.

Tawnypaw involuntarily stiffened at his touch. As much as she hated the thought, her brother was almost physically identical to their father. The only difference being the scars that crisscrossed Tigerclaw- no,  _ Tigerstar’s _ pelt. Tawnypaw felt ill at the reminder of the threat Tigerstar posed. She needed help and if there was any cat she could trust with her secret, it was him. She had to tell him.

“I will be okay eventually, but actually there is something else I need to talk with you about. Can we go for a walk?”

Bramblepaw shot a pointed glance at Tawnypaw’s injured paw. “Are you sure you should be going for a walk? Spottedleaf told you to rest for the next day or so-”

Tawnypaw cut him off with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh. “ _ I’ll be fine _ Bramblepaw, we’ll be quick. Come on, let’s go before we are missed.” With a flick of her fluffy tail, Tawnypaw set off towards the camp entrance with Bramblepaw following reluctantly.

“Just where do you two think you’re going?” Tawnypaw’s ears went flat with irritation at the disruption as her mother bounded over to Bramblepaw and herself, her gaze curious. Goldenflower looked her kits up and down curiously. While Bramblepaw took more after his father’s side, Tawnypaw took after her mother’s side of the family.

Bramblepaw cast Tawnypaw a sideways glance. “Er- a walk?” He shifted uncomfortably as Golderflower raised an eyebrow looking at him suspiciously. 

Goldenflower’s stern facade was quickly dropped when she cast a concerned glance at Tawnypaw’s injury. “What about your paw? You should be resting Tawnypaw! I know it’s hard to wait around, but you need to heal.” The small, fluffy, pale ginger she-cat stretched as tall as she could reach to lap at her daughter's cheek.

Tawnypaw gently nudged her mother aside. “We were just going outside of camp to get some fresh air. I can’t really handle being stuck in here right now after what happened yesterday. I just need to get out to clear my head. I’ll even lean on Bramblepaw for support, see?” Tawnypaw suddenly leaned her weight on her brother causing the air to be knocked out of him. Although Bramblepaw was wider than her with his broad shoulders and thick muscles, Tawnypaw was a good bit taller and still quite muscular. When the two sparred, they physically were evenly matched, it was only Tawnypaw’s quick tactical thinking that allowed her to win the majority of their fights.

“ _ Ow. _ ” Bramblepaw said smoothing his shoulder fur and shoving her away. He shot her a look before nodding. 

Goldenflower looked at the two for a bit as if thinking carefully about her decision. “Okay, but I don’t want you two staying out very long, and don’t go too far, and be careful, and take it easy Tawnypaw and be back before sunhigh so you can welcome you father back and-” 

Tawnypaw rolled her eyes at her mother’s fretting “It’s okay mom, we’re almost warriors, I think we’ll be fine going out in the territory by ourselves for a bit.”

Goldenflower paused before wreathing around her kits purring. “I know. I just worry, that’s what mothers do. I love you two so much. StarClan could not have blessed me with a better gift than getting to be your mother.” She stretched up and licked both of her kits’ heads. They both had to duck down so she could reach them despite her effort.

With a wave of their tails, Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw headed out of camp, Tawnypaw limping heavily. 

“Here.” Bramblepaw murmured offering his shoulder. Tawnypaw felt pride well up in her chest and wanted to refuse but she quickly accepted his offer when she almost tripped over a tree root. “Where are we even going?” Bramblepaw asked looking at his sister with round amber eyes.  _ So much like our father’s… _ Tawnypaw thought, a sick feeling swelling in her stomach.

When the pair pushed their way into a sheltered clearing, Tawnypaw signaled for him to stop. She was panting from the struggle of limping the entire way. “Here should be fine.” Pricking her ears and sniffing the air, Tawnypaw looked for signs of any cat being near enough to overhear their conversation. She was relieved to find it so silent she could hear a mouse running under a bramble bush nearby.

“What’s going on Tawnypaw?” Bramblepaw asked, his eyes imploring as he placed his paw over her good one in a comforting gesture.

Tawnypaw gulped and fought back the urge to be sick.  _ Oh StarClan let him listen to me. _ “It’s about dad…” She saw her brother’s gaze darken and he pulled his paw away. The siblings had very different views on their father.

When Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw were kits Tigerclaw was never really around. He was always  _ ‘too busy’ _ with his commitments to the Clan as deputy. Goldenflower was always making excuses but Tawnypaw could always see the quiet fury in her gaze when she saw her mate walk right past the nursery without so much as acknowledging his mate or kits. It was within the past 3 moons that Tigerclaw had even started to talk to Tawnypaw and her brother. He had only begun to acknowledge them when the littermates were showing great potential as apprentices. Tawnypaw did not like her father, she knew it was possible to be a good father and a good deputy when she heard from Sandstorm of how well Redtail treated her. Bramblepaw on the other paw, idolized their father and aspired to be just like him. He followed him like a shadow and was always under his paws asking for Tigerclaw to give him special training. Dustpelt was constantly annoyed since his apprentice was frequently being whisked away from their training time.

Bramblepaw’s eyes were narrowed in annoyance. “Tawnypaw if this about him not being around so much recently you that’s because Bluestar-”

“No!” Tawnypaw snapped her tail lashing in frustration. Forcing her fur to lay flat, she took a deep breath and continued. “Yesterday when I was out looking for Sandstorm to take me training I found Tigerclaw- I mean  _ Tigerstar _ ,” She corrected with an eye roll when she saw his mouth open to fix her error. ”With Brindleface. They fought and-”

Bramblepaw leapt to his paws and opened his mouth to interject but Tawnypaw looked at him with weary, pleading eyes. “Please just listen before you protest Bramble.”

Sitting down with a sigh, Bramblepaw nodded before reluctantly gesturing for her to go on.

Tawnypaw tried to swallow but felt as if a massive lump in her throat prevented her from doing so.  _ What is the best, most believable way to go about saying this? _ She pondered. “Brindleface ended up dead and Tigerstar began to drag her body to the dogs then to camp to lure the dogs towards camp.” Tawnypaw figured it to be best to allow Bramblepaw to come to the conclusion of the terms of Brindleface’s death on his own rather than by her telling him in detail. She hoped that this would soften the blow of their father’s betrayal and allow for Bramblepaw to listen better.

When Tawnypaw met her brother’s gaze, she saw his amber eyes wide with shock, confusion and anger. “No.” He let out a hiss and lashed his tail, his long, dagger sharp claws slid out. “You obviously are mistaken Tawnypaw. Dad would never do such a thing.” 

Bramblepaw stood up and turned his back to her to pad away, his fur bristling in anger. “Just because you are angry about dad not being around so much when we were younger doesn’t mean you can make up these horrible lies.”

Before he could walk away Tawnypaw leapt to her paws. “No! Bramblepaw! I’m serious! It really did happen.” Her voice broke off and tears welled in her eyes.

Bramblepaw’s gaze softened slightly and he sighed. “Didn’t you say you hit your head training the day before? Maybe you thought you saw something you didn’t because of that?” He walked over to his sister and comfortingly pressed against her trembling flank. “Maybe when you saw Tigerstar dragging her, he was dragging her back to camp for his Clanmates to mourn her. The dogs probably got to her when she was out hunting.”

Tawnypaw wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless. Arguing would only make the situation worse. “Yeah, you're probably right.” She muttered, pressing into him. 

Bramblepaw licked her ear. “Come on, let’s head back to camp. It’s almost Sunhigh, Mom will have our tails if we’re late to greet Tigerstar!”

_ Oh StarClan what do I do? Not even my own brother will believe me! _

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _ Ow! _ ” Tawnypaw hissed when her mother pulled roughly at a matt in her long, thick tortoiseshell fur.

“Sit still and I’ll be done quicker. Your brother didn’t act quite this squirmy when I groomed him.” Goldenflower meowed. Bramblepaw let out a teasing purr and Tawnypaw growled in response.

“His fur isn’t nearly as thick or as long as mine so of course he was easier to groom. Besides why are you even doing this? We aren’t kits!” She grimaced when her mother pulled roughly at her fur once more. 

“I’m doing this because you and your brother look as if you were never taught how to groom properly! I want you two to look nice when your father returns from the Moonstone, not like you rolled in a mud puddle then pranced in a bramble bush.” Goldenflower gave a few more laps to Tawnypaw’s pale tortoiseshell fur before looking her over beaming with pride. “There,  _ now _ you two look presentable.”

Tawnypaw pulled away and lapped at her chest fur in embarrassment. “Satisfied?” she grumbled. She truly did appreciate the help though, her fur was always such a hassle to groom. Tawnypaw had the longest fur of her family and always woke up looking more akin to dandelion fuzz than a cat. 

Goldenflower’s eyes glistened with affection as she gazed at her kits. “You know, now that your father is the leader of ThunderClan there will be higher expectations placed on you.” She stepped forward and pressed herself against the flank of Bramblepaw, and then Tawnypaw. “I couldn’t be more proud of you two. I know you two will more than exceed the expectations of your Clanmates. You will be excellent Warriors.”

For a moment, Tawnypaw basked in her praise and the warmth of her mother’s flank against her own. In this heartbeat it felt as if she were still a carefree kit in the nursery. Then her serenity was shattered by a yowl from the camp entrance. Her blood ran cold as Tigerstar sauntered into camp before rushing up the Highrock.

“Cats of ThunderClan! I return to you with the nine lives of a leader.” He paused as cats yowled their praise at his return. “I grieve for the loss of our beloved leader Bluestar just as much as the next cat, but we must remain strong in this difficult time. The other Clans could perceive the loss of our leader as a sign of weakness, and we don’t want that, do we ThunderClan?”

“No!” The Clan rallied. Tawnypaw felt ill and grimaced. Goldenflower looked at her daughter with concern and gently nudged her. “No!” Tawnypaw cried weakly. Goldenflower nodded in approval.

“I have ordered Longtail to have mandatory battle training sessions for the entire Clan. We must be ready to fight at any time.” This caused murmurs of unease within the Clan but Tigerstar seemed unphased. “Longtail, will call all of the cats selected for the first patrol, I have some business to attend to.” A dangerous glint flickered in his eyes. “I look forward to what this new era of leadership shall bring.” 

Flicking his tail in dismissal, Tawnypaw watched as the massive tom leapt from the towering pile of rocks in one powerful leap. She felt sick at the thought of whatever her father’s “new era of leadership” would bring. 

“Tawnypaw.”

Tawnypaw let out a startled squeal and felt her fur fluff up. Tigerstar stood in front of her looking amused. “Did I scare you?” 

Tawnypaw struggled to compose herself. Forcing her fur to lay flat, she stood up straight and took a deep breath. She urged herself to meet his gaze, all the while using every bit of strength she had not to screech out to the Clan about his treachery.  _ It isn’t like they would believe me.  _ She thought bitterly. “I was just thinking about why we would need to worry so much about the other Clans? WindClan just helped us with the dogs so I doubt they would be so quick to attack us and RiverClan has been rather quiet.” 

Tigerstar looked her over thoughtfully. “You of all cats should know we can never be too prepared. Plus what if the dogs were to return? I didn't want to scare the Clan by bringing that up.”

Tawnypaw hated that she couldn’t help but agree with him. “Good point.” She grumbled.

The massive tabby tom flicked his tail. “Anyways, I have come to summon you to my den.”

Tawnypaw’s blood ran cold and she felt her heartbeat quicken. “W-when?” She squeaked out.

“Now.” Tigerstar turned and began to walk in the direction of his new den. Rainpaw and Sootpaw had spent the day cleaning out Bluestar’s moss and putting in a fresh nest for Tigerstar and Goldenflower. When he saw Tawnypaw was still frozen in place he jerked his head in the direction of Highrock. “Come on Tawnypaw, I don’t have all day.”

Tawnypaw gulped and followed him, her heart pounding so loud in her chest she was so certain that he could hear it.  _ This is it. He must know that I saw him kill Brindleface, he is going to kill me too! How will he explain killing me in the middle of camp though? _

“Tawnypaw.” Tigerstar growled impatiently as Tawnypaw reluctantly pushed through the lichen shielding his den.

The den that had once felt so warm and comforting when she had visited Bluestar, now felt cold and barren. She settled uncomfortably on the dusty floor. “So what is it?” She meowed.

Tigerstar looked at her and chuckled. “Always straight to the point, that’s my daughter. I know you are shaken up by the battle but you will get over it soon. You fought brilliantly from what I heard, you fought like a  _ warrior _ .” He looked at her with eyes glittering with pride.

_ I don’t want the pride of a killer! _ Tanwypaw thought, fighting back the urge to snarl.

“I’ve already told your brother after the battle, but I couldn’t seem to find you. Today I am making you a warrior.” Circling her, his gaze bore into her pelt making her fight to avoid shrinking down. “Speaking of that, where were you after the fight?”

Tawnypaw panicked as she couldn’t tell him that she had fled to search for Brindleface’s body to see if her suspicion that Tigerstar had used the she-cat to bait the dogs was correct. “I er- was helping Spottedleaf treat the injured cats.” This lie was partially true as she had done so when she returned to help cover her tracks.

Tigerstar’s eyes flashed with anger and Tawnypaw recoiled in surprise. “Are you thinking of becoming a weak, fearful, Medicine Cat? Did the battle scare you that much?” The large tabby tom sneered, stretching so he could loom over his typically taller daughter.

Despite her fear of her father, Tawnypaw couldn’t help the fury that burst inside of her at his words.  _ “Never!” _ She spat. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a Medicine Cat, but I am a warrior through and through!”

Having completely lost her temper at this point, she slid out her claws. “If you doubt me Tigerstar I am more than happy to prove it.”

The new leader met her gaze with a snarl and slid his own claws out before breaking away in a fit of laughter. “Perfect Tawnypaw, absolutely perfect. I couldn’t be more proud of you my brave, spirited daughter.”

Tawnypaw sat down and forced her pelt flat. “I just wanted to be helpful to my Clan.”

Tigerstar nodded with understanding. “Well now you can be helpful as a warrior.”

“Really?” Tawnypaw replies fighting the urge to grimace.  _ How can I want to be a warrior surviving under this traitor? _

Tigerstar looked puzzled. “I thought you would be more excited?” Suspicion glittered dangerously in the depths of his dark amber eyes and he circled around her like she was prey.

Tawnypaw quickly straightened. “I- I mean of course I am!” She forced a shaky purr and he nodded in approval. “There is nothing more exciting than the thought of serving my Clan for the rest of my life. I just know that I will have a lot more responsibility on my shoulders and I don’t want to let my Clan down.”

Tigerstar stopped circling around her and sat down, wrapping his long tail across his paws. “I know you won’t let me or the Clan down Tawnypaw, no kit of mine  _ ever _ would.” Tawnypaw shivered as she couldn’t help but hear his words as more of a threat than reassurance.

The tabby tom paused for a moment looking uncharacteristically genuine and thoughtful. “I am very proud of you, you have become an excellent fighter and I look forward to having you fight by my side in the many battles to come.” 

Before Tawnypaw could open her mouth to ask what he meant by that, Tigerstar was flicking his tail in dismissal. “Run along now Tawnypaw, you look as though you need to groom again with how ruffled your pelt is. Be quick now, the ceremony will take place at sunset.”

Too uncomfortable to think of a retort, Tawnypaw simply dipped her head to him and stumbled out of his den.  _ Why would StarClan let an evil cat be leader? There has to be some reason they would give him his nine lives, could Bramblepaw be right? Could I just have hallucinated this all?  _ She closed her eyes tightly trying to push away the memory of Brindleface’s body with wounds in her throat to precise for any dog to have made.  _ No. _

No sooner than her paws landed on the camp floor she was snapped free of her thoughts when a heavy weight swept her off of her paws. With a startled hiss Tawnypaw slid her claws out and attempted to scramble back up right to see what cat had pounced on her. 

Tawnypaw was met with sparkling green eyes. “Well! Did he tell you?” Tawnypaw’s mentor Sandstorm gazed up at the disgruntled she-cat with her tail flicking excitedly. 

Tawnypaw blinked, caught off guard by the levels of excitement and pride in her voice. “Er- that I’m going to be a warrior today?" 

Sandstorm nodded and let out a happy purr. She licked her apprentice’s head so roughly Tawnypaw had to brace herself. “Yes! Oh I’m so proud of you.” The pale ginger tabby’s eyes glowed with warmth as she looked Tawnypaw up and down.

“You’ve grown so much Tawnypaw, you were practically a fur ball with legs when you started training! Now look at you. I had the best time in the world being your mentor. I’m so proud of you.”

Sandstorm leaned against her apprentice who now towered over her in size. It felt like only days ago that Sandstorm was taller than her. Tawnypaw licked her mentor’s shoulder. “Thank you for being the best mentor I could have asked for. I’ll miss training with you.” Sentiment pulled at Tawnypaw’s heartstrings when she realized she would no longer see the she-cat for training every day.

“You’ll still see me around mouse-brain!” Sandstorm teased boxing her ears playfully. “Just in a different way. Besides, the Clan will need a warrior to take my spot as the best hunter for awhile.” She winked at her apprentice before looking at her meaningfully.

“Wait- what?” Baffled Tawnypaw looked her mentor over curiously.  _ Is she hurt?  _ Sandstorm moved her tail to the side and revealed slightly growing flanks. Tawnypaw let out a startled gasp. “You’re-”

Sandstorm cut her off by slapping her tail across her muzzle. “Shh. You don’t need to yowl it to all of the Clan!” She meowed rolling her eyes before settling once more and purring happily. “Yes, I just found out. I just told Dustpelt, we don’t want any cat else to know yet until I move to the nursery. It’s honestly perfect timing with you becoming a warrior now since Dustpelt is convinced I need to slow down on the amount of patrols I join, even though I at least have a moon until I need to move to the nursery.”

Tawnypaw let out a  _ mrrow _ of amusement. “Dustpelt sure will have his paws full trying to get you to rest!”

Sandstorm swatted at Tawnypaw but she ducked just in time before nudging her mentor playfully. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you all of the best prey and fresh bedding every day!” 

“You better! Dustpelt will drive me mad with all of his fussing, I need you to keep me from clawing his fur off to line my nest.” She purred in laughter once more before growing serious. “Tawnypaw I want you to know that you are like a sister to me. I never had any siblings growing up and now that I’ve lost both of my parents and Bluestar,” Her voice was strained at the memory of her parents. “I know how important it is to let the cats close to you know how much they mean to you.” 

Tawnypaw rested her head on Sandstorm’s shoulder as the she-cat trembled from the weight of her emotions. “Basically what I’m saying Tawnypaw is that I want you to be a part of these kits lives. I want them to grow up knowing they have another cat that will protect them and love them like family, especially if anything were to happen to me or Dustpelt.”

Tawnypaw bristled. “Don’t talk like that! Nothing will happen to either of you!” She didn’t dare want to imagine losing Sandstorm who had become so dear to her. 

Sandstorm sighed. “I hope nothing will, but look at both Dustpelt’s family and my own, they’re all dead. It isn’t unreasonable to worry about these things when bringing kits into the world.” She then looked up at Tawnypaw with pleading leaf-green eyes. “Please just promise me you will be there for them?”

Tawnypaw pressed her cheek to Sandstorm’s. “ _ Of course _ I will! Don’t be mouse-brained. It’s an honour to be a part of your family.” The two she-cats remained side by side, enjoying their last bit of time together before their lives grew more complicated.

_ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" _

Tigerstar’s yowl startled Tawnypaw causing her to leap away from Sandstorm’s side, her pelt bristled. Tawnypaw briefly caught a curious glint flash across Sandstorm’s eyes but it was quickly replaced with pride and excitement. 

“Go on then.” Sandstorm purred nudging her forward with a paw. Sandstorm ran her tail across Tawnypaw’s flank and looked at her with pride. “Knock them dead, I’m so proud of you.” Tawnypaw nodded and watched as the pale ginger she-cat walked over to sit with her mate Dustpelt. 

Tawnypaw slid into place next to her brother who gave her a nod before turning his attention back to Tigerstar, who stood proud upon the Highrock.

“Cats of ThunderClan, my first act as leader will be an important one. ThunderClan will need new warriors for the many battles to come.”

Tawnypaw stiffened.  _ Is bloodshed all that Tigerstar can think of? _

Tigerstar continued. “It is with great honor that I will give these apprentices their warrior names today, they fought like true warriors in the battle with the dogs. Ashpaw, Tulippaw, Fernpaw, Thornpaw, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, step forward.”

Tawnypaw blinked in surprise, she had assumed it was only she and her brother who would be receiving their warrior names today. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Rainpaw and Sootpaw who would now be the only apprentices. It would be many moons until Sandstorm’s kits would be old enough to be apprentices. They weren’t even born yet!

Nervously, Tawnypaw stepped forward, joining the other apprentices at the base of the Highrock. She struggled to pay attention through their ceremonies, thoughts racing through her head like minnows.  _ Now that I am going to be a warrior of ThunderClan, what am I going to do about Tigerstar? Can I really even do anything? _

“Tawnypaw step forward.” Tigerstar’s voice snapped Tawnypaw back to reality and she gulped, shakily stepping forward to stand before him.

“My daughter, I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Tigerstar purred and Tawnypaw bit back a snarl.

“I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Tawnypaw’s voice trembled. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tawnyheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

The newly named Tawnyheart flinched when Tigerstar touched his nose to her cheek as she was too tall to reach for him to lay his muzzle on her head. He looked at her puzzled.

“Ashfang, Tuliptail, Fernshadow, Thornpelt, Brambleclaw and Tawnyheart!” The Clan cheered vigorously.

Once the Clan’s cheers had faded out, Tigerstar nodded in approval. “Tonight you are to sit a silent vigil, but first we feast!”

The Clan yowled joyfully and Tawnyheart was instantly covered in happy licks from her mother. “Tawnyheart and Brambleclaw. Oh what wonderful names!” She purred in delight. “I am so proud of you two, my loves.”

“Mom! Stop, I’m a warrior now!” Tawnyheart hissed, pulling away in embarrassment when she caught Whitestorm’s chuckling. 

Goldenflower looked at her and Brambleclaw with pride. “I can’t help it, I’m so proud of you two. Now hurry along and grab some prey, otherwise you’ll be starving all night! I’ll see you two in the morning.” She nuzzled Brambleclaw and then Tawnyheart before padding away.

“She’s right, Tawnyheart is a great name!” Brambleclaw purred happily.

Tawnyheart shoved him playfully. “Brambleclaw isn’t too shabby itself. Very tough and scary.” She licked his ear affectionately. “Come on, let's go grab some prey before all that’s left is stale mouse.”

Brambleclaw nodded. “Last one there is a mousetail!” He took off before promptly tripping and bumping into Ashfang. “Oof. Hey Ashfang! Congrats!” The two toms purred and Ashfang wreathed around the other tom happily congratulating him back.

Tawnyheart decided to leave the two friends alone and head to the freshkill pile alone. “Hey, congrats, Tawnyheart’s a pretty great name. Although I must admit I was hoping for Tawnystorm.” Sandstorm purred at her previous apprentice.

Tawnyheart smiled. “Thank you. Want to go grab some freshkill? Brambleclaw was supposed to go with me but he ran into Ashfang.”

Sandstorm chuckled. “Alright let’s go, I’ll give you some tips on how to stay awake during your vigil.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tawnyheart was absolutely stuffed. She and Sandstorm had shared a rabbit although she ended up having to eat the majority of it as after a few bites Sandstorm had lost her appetite. After a quick grooming of her pelt, Tawnyheart padded to the camp entrance ready to sit vigil. 

Brambleclaw was still talking to Ashfang so Tawnyheart padded over to Fernshadow and Tuliptail. Tuliptail gave a huge yawn, his amber eyes closed. “I don’t know how in the name of StarClan I’ll stay awake during this.” He grumbled.

Fernshadow gave a purr of amusement. “Don’t worry I’ll shove you if you start to fall asleep.” Casting her gaze in the direction of Thornpelt whose head sagged and eyes were narrowed as if barely able to remain open, Fernshadow giggled. “Besides, if any cat is going to fall asleep, I’d bet a day’s worth of prey it’ll be Thornpelt!”

Tawnyheart’s attention was pulled away from the siblings when a dark tabby pelt pushed through the brambles guarding the camp entrance. Tigerstar faced the new warriors. “I am going out hunting, once the moon has risen your  _ silent  _ vigil has begun. Remember if you so much as utter  _ mouse _ , I will have you back in the apprentice’s den before you can flick your tail. If you have anything else to do before your vigil, do it now or forever hold your peace.” The massive dark tabby tom grunted before turning and sprinting into the forest.

Tawnyheart couldn’t help but feel suspicion creep up through her.  _ Just where is he going?  _ She knew her father hated hunting, he always referred to it as a duty for the weaker warriors and apprentices. Tawnyheart knew she needed to follow him and at least find out what he was up to. Casting a glance up towards the sky she realized she would have to be quick as the moon would be up any time now. 

Standing up and stretching she padded over to her brother and Ashfang. “I need to make dirt and get a drink,” She announced. “ I’ll be back soon.”

Brambleclaw nodded. “Hurry.” He murmured absently before turning back to his conversation with Ashfang.

Tawnyheart turned and raced off into the forest, following her father’s scent trail. When she sensed she grew close, she slowed her pace and crept as silently as if she were stalking a mouse. Voices up ahead caught her attention.

“Tigerstar! A pleasure for you to finally join us!  _ You’re late _ .” A voice snarled.

“My apologies, I had a warrior ceremony to hold.” Tigerstar growled in response.

Tawnyheart knew a clearing lie ahead, she slid cautiously into the shelter of a heavily scented honeysuckle bush and peered into the glade that lay beneath the small cliff she stood upon. Her blood ran cold at the revelation of the identities of the cats Tigerstar was meeting with.  _ No. It can’t be. But why? _

“Now, Mudstar, Brokenstar and Leopardfur, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! The girl has her warrior name now! It is definitely going to take some getting used to typing Tawnyheart instead of Tawnypaw. Some fun little trivia, when I was deciding to change some of the characters warrior names around I was torn between Tawnysong, Tawnyflower, and Tawnyheart. Tawnysong for her charisma, Tawnyflower for her Goldenflower (since Brambleclaw is named after Tigerclaw), and Tawnyheart after the og protagonist, Fireheart. I had decided on Tawnysong because I LOVE the -song suffix as you can see by my fursona's name (Leafsong). In all of my notes for two years she was Tawnysong, it wasn't until I really started digging back into the project and started actually writing that I changed my mind and decided on Tawnyheart as homage to the actual books and in reference to her bravery and how she listens to her heart. I really like that name as I think it's really pretty. 
> 
> Also, Goldenflower is the best mom. I tried to explain the differences of their family and I hope I did a good job? So Goldenflower is very tiny. She is short, plump, and fluffy. Lionheart was very, very tall which is where Tawnyheart got her height. She is the tallest of her family, Tigerstar is a bit taller than Brambleclaw. Tigerstar and Brambleclaw are the broad shouldered boy squad. They are very muscular and wide. Tawnyheart is very muscular as well but she is not that broad as she has a more slender frame. Tigerstar has medium-long fur as does Brambleclaw, Goldenflower and Tawnyheart have very long fur.
> 
> Also as you may have noticed, familial relations both by blood and by choice are much more elaborated on in this AU. I just think that's a fun thing to explore and I really love the depth it gives the characters. They do use nicknames such as only calling cats by their prefixes sometimes when they are close. I felt so sad when I realized literally all of Sandstorm and Dustpelt's biological family is dead? Like oof. Sandstorm became very close to Tawnyheart as they have such similar personalities and when they spent time with Bluestar the three all just kind of became like family to each other. They see each other as sisters pretty much. Also kits!!! At this point Sandstorm has a little less than two moons until she gives birth.
> 
> Hoping I haven't forgotten anything. As usual, if you have any questions, please ask!
> 
> Next up is the Allegiances which I will post in a few minutes.


	5. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5 long years here are the allegiances. There are some changes as there are some cats added and names changed. One important thing to point out is that Swiftstrike is not Goldenflower's kit. He was found stranded on the border between ThunderClan and the Twoleg place. That is part of why he was so eager to prove himself by fighting the dogs and why Goldenflower doesn't really acknowledge him. Brindleface cared for him after the loss of Elderkit. I pulled everyone's descriptions from the wiki and if it wasn't detailed enough, I added some information. I think that's everything? I've started on chapter three. Since it and chapter four are rather short, they should take less time than chapter two did. I considered just combining them but I just think that would make it too long. After I finish writing out the major plot points for chapter three, if it does turn out to be too short, maybe then I will combine the two, otherwise nah. I think Swiftstrike's novella will be coming next background story wise since it happens before the events of the story and it isn't super plot relevant. I am super excited to get into Sandstorm and Goldenflower's but that can't come for quite awhile as both are very plot relevant stories. I have also decided that Leopardfur will be getting a novella after the first book but before the release of the second book in this series.
> 
> As usual, any questions? Please ask! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day. Drink lots of water and please take care of yourselves, you are valued, wonderful, and strong.

**\- -Thunderclan - -**   
  


**Leader:** Tigerstar - a massive, tall, sturdy, heavy, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom. He has unusually long, sharp front claws, a broad chest and shoulders, and wide, pale amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, along with a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt is criss-crossed with long battle scars

**Deputy:** Longtail - a lean, pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and a long tail and green eyes. 

**Medicine Cat(s):** Spottedleaf - a small, lithe, soft-furred, dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with large, warm, amber eyes, and white-tipped ears. Her coat is distinctively dappled and mottled with orange and brown markings, and a small, pink nose. One of her eyes is rimmed with darker fur than the other, and she has small white paws and a black-tipped, gold-and-brown-striped tabby tail

**Warriors:**  
Whitestorm - a big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscular, snowy-white tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears, one of which has a scar behind them.

Darkstripe - a large, lean, sleek, and thin-furred dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Apprentice is Rainpaw

Mousefur - a small, wiry, thick, glossy, and soft-furred dusky brown tabby she-cat, with eyes the color of sunlit ice. Apprentice is Sootpaw  
  
Goldenflower - a sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat the color of ripe barley. She has a small nick in one ear, and bright yellow eyes.

Willowpelt - a slender, very pale silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Brackenleap - a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has long legs and a scar on his flank.

Mistleleaf - a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Snowflight - a small, sturdy deaf white tom with light blue eyes.

Cindershine - a smoky-dark gray she-cat with enormous, pale blue eyes. She is fluffy and soft-furred.

Dustpelt - a lithe, heavy dark brown tabby tom with a soft muzzle and amber eyes. 

Sandstorm - a slender, pale ginger she-cat with pale leaf-green eyes. She has soft, sleek fur, and barely visible stripes of darker fur.

Brightwhisker - a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, and thick, soft fur, and bright blue eyes.

Swiftstrike - a small black-and-white tom with pale amber eyes.

Ashfang - a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes. He has short, thick fur, and a torn ear.

Tuliptail - a pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Fernshadow - a little, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes.

Thornpelt - a golden-brown tabby tom with sharp claws and bright blue eyes.

Brambleclaw - a huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has glossy and long fur, broad shoulders, long, curved claws, and a long scar on his shoulder.

Tawnyheart - a slender-yet-muscular, mottled, pale, tortoiseshell-and-tabby she-cat with a thick, long pelt, powerful legs, dagger sharp claws and pale green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw - a large dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Sootpaw - a muscular light gray tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:** Speckletail - a pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dappletail - a broad-shouldered, dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with white patches, a patchy, thick, shiny pelt, amber eyes, and a muzzle gray with age.

**\- - Riverclan - -**

**Leader:** Crookedstar - a light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw.

**Deputy:** Leopardfur - a dappled golden tabby she-cat with unusual, dark golden spots, and a long, winding tail. She has sleek fur and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat(s):** Mudfur - a lean, long-haired, mottled, light brown tom with a pale belly, and wide shoulders. Apprentice is Frecklepaw.

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw - a lean, smoky-black tom. He has a long tail, long legs, broad shoulders, and a torn ear-tip. Apprentice is Claypaw.

Stonefur - a long-legged, stocky, fluffy, thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, one of which is shredded, a broad head and shoulders, a pink nose, and blue eyes.

Mistyfoot - a lithe, blue-gray she-cat with thick, dense, sleek fur, a pink nose, and ice-blue eyes.

Loudbelly - a dark brown tom with bright green eyes.

Shadepelt - a very dark gray she-cat with soft gray eyes.

Sunfish - a light gray she-cat with dazzling amber eyes.

Frogleap - a dark gray tabby tom with a striped tail and sharp amber eyes.

Dawnbright - a ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Mallowtail - a tortoiseshell-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Heavystep - a thickset dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Sedgecreek - a soft brown tabby-and-white she-cat with light green eyes.

Reedtail - a pale gray tabby tom. He has a darker tail that is long, thin, and straight like a reed and bright golden eyes.

Grassfrost - a light brown tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle and paws and one ice blue eye and one pale green eye.

Vixenleap - a black she-cat with dazzling amber eyes and long powerful legs.

Graystripe - a big, solid dark gray tom with a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, and yellow eyes. He has shaggy fur, a bushy tail, and a broad face. He was originally from Thunderclan.

Silverstream - a sleek, soft, and thick-furred, slender, light silver-gray-and-black tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head, and bright blue eyes.

Birchcloud - a light gray tabby tom with soft amber eyes.

Shimmerheart - a dark brown tabby and white she-cat with light green eyes.

Stormstripe - a large, muscular, long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. He has a broad head and shoulders, and thick, sleek fur.

Featherstream - a slender, long-haired, soft-furred, silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a plumy tail.

**Apprentices:**

Frecklepaw- a golden spotted tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Claypaw- a dark reddish brown tom with striking green eyes.

**Queens:**

Mosspelt - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur.

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**\- -Windclan - -**   
  


**Leader:** Mudstar - a wiry, lithe, mottled, dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes and a missing ear. Apprentice is Crowpaw.

**Deputy:** Tornear - A muscular, wiry haired dark gray tabby tom with sharp golden eyes and a torn right ear. Apprentice is Phesantpaw

**Medicine Cat(s):** Barkface - a lithe, dark brown mottled tom with a stumpy tail and bright amber eyes.

**Warriors:** Webfoot - a wiry, dark gray tabby tom with torn ears and green eyes.

Deadfoot - a small, lean black tom with an unusable, twisted left paw and dazzling green eyes.

Onewhisker - a small, lean, mottled, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a scar behind one ear. Apprentice is Hawkpaw.

Runningbrook - a beautiful light gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Ashfoot - a lithe dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes and darker colored paws.

Whitetail - a small pure white she-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice is Stoatpaw.

Gorseheart - a short, thick-furred, ginger-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Morningflower - a slender tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Quailcloud - a lithe dark brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.

Snowfeather - a pure white she-cat with green eyes

Duskheart - a gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw - a small, slender, long-limbed, sleek-furred, dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes.

Hawkpaw - a light ginger-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Phesantpaw - a dark brown she-cat with darker points and amber eyes.

Stoatpaw - a pure white tom-cat with pale amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:** Wrenflight - a deep brown she-cat with darker points and amber eyes

  
**\- - Shadowclan - -**

  
**Leader:** Brokenstar - a massive, matted, dark brown tabby tom with a broad, flat face, a bent tail and orange eyes. Apprentice is Badgerpaw.

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- a huge, white tom with black paws and golden eyes. Apprentice is Redpaw.

**Medicine Cat(s):** Runningnose - a small, gray-and-white tom with a constantly running nose and pale gold eyes.

**Warriors:**

Oakfur - a small, light brown tom with amber eyes

Boulder - a big and skinny gray tom with a torn, ragged ear Apprentice is Hollypaw.

Russetfur - a dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Talonclaw - a ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

Jaggedtooth - a huge, thick-furred, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, and a broad head

Rowanclaw - a muscular dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Ceaderheart - a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Clawface - a scrawny, battle-scarred, brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice is Juniperpaw.

Appleclaw - a mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Fernshade - a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Rowanberry - a brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes

Stumpytail - a brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail and green eyes.

Tangleburr - a gray-and-brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Flintfang - a gray tom with thick fur on his paws and dark amber eyes

Pinefrost - a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Toadleap - a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Badgerpaw - a very tiny, fluffy black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw - a tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

Juniperpaw - a black tom with white patches and green eyes

Redpaw - a dark ginger tom with white paws and golden eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**


	6. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Since this chapter was so short, I decided to start chapter four and once I finished that, post this chapter. Well the ending of this chapter was not in the original outline for the story and therefore the addition of that extra plot made chapter four turn out WAY longer than I anticipated it being. Not nearly as long as chapter two but definitely not as short as I was expecting it to be! I'm very excited for posting that since it'll reveal some pretty important and exciting story information and marks the point where the story really gets moving. I am thinking of posting that early next week since this chapter is such a short one. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!

_“Yes, yes._ Congratulations on your promotion, Tiger _star_.” Brokenstar purred in such a sickeningly sweet tone that Tawnyheart felt her stomach lurch and head grow dizzy, she slid her claws into the forest floor to ground herself.

_What in the name of StarClan is going on here?_ _Why would Tigerstar be meeting up with cats from the other clans?_ Tawnyheart bit back a snarl as bile rose up in her throat. _Traitor!_

“I must thank you Brokenstar,” He paused and nodded to the burly dark brown tabby tom. “And you Mudstar, for the help you provided in my ascension.” The mottled brown tabby tom let out a grunt of approval in response.

Shock coursed through Tawnyheart’s veins like liquid flame at this revelation. _Help? What help?_ She felt ill. Could the leaders of ShadowClan and WindClan be a part of Tigerstar’s treachery? _No. Oh StarClan no. The forest would be doomed!_ Tawnyheart felt like letting out a wail of agony. How could she stop Tigerstar if he was backed up by the leaders of ShadowClan and WindClan and the deputy of RiverClan?

“Luckily Redtail and Lionheart were the only deputies in the way, it may have been hard to convince Bluestar to go to battle with RiverClan so soon after fighting WindClan and ShadowClan.” Tigerstar said with a purr of amusement.

Leopardfur let out an eager laugh. “I’m sure _you_ could have convinced her Tigertar. You’re the most persuasive cat I know. You could talk the fur off a mouse!”

Tigerstar let out a chuckle and ran his tail across Leopardfur’s spotted golden flank. Tawnyheart flinched at the farmilarty between the two cats. Just how well did Tigerstar know these cats from opposing Clans?

“I’ll never forget the look on Redtail’s face when I pinned him and you slit his throat.” Mudstar laughed. “He looked like a cornered rabbit! I’d have thought the ThunderClan deputy would at least have shown a bit more courage than _that_.”

Tigerstar nodded and looked wistful as if reminiscing fondly. Tawnyheart felt sick once more. “Redtail was a coward. He always had been. He never deserved to be deputy. Bluestar had bees in her brain choosing him over me. At least Lionheart tried to fight when we killed him.”

“He had young kits to think about.” Brokenstar pointed out looking at Tigerstar with a gleam in his eyes. “Remember his pleading? Speaking of them, how did they turn out?”

“Hm? Ah, Cindershine is quick on her paws. Excellent fighter as you can hardly get a hit on her before she’s knocked your paws out from under you. Brackenleap is very intelligent, he is good at anticipating his opponents moves and coming up with a good strategy to counter them. Thornpelt spends most of his time on hunting patrols, that tom rather patrol than do any battle training. Dark Forest beneath it is a waste. He has the brawn to be an excellent fighter. Brightwhisker is fearless. She’s one of the cats who ran head first to face the dogs? Foolish, but brave. After I saved her and the cat with her, they pledged their loyalty to me, they are allies in our fight.”

“Ah yes our fight. Our plan is almost complete now, isn’t it?” Leopardfur purred.

Tawnyheart’s pelt bristled and she leaned forward, craning her ears to better hear the conversation. _What plan?_

“It won’t be complete until you are the leader of RiverClan, Leopard _fur_.” Brokenstar sneered.

“Yeah, why is it taking so long for you? You’ve been deputy for moons. I’m getting tired of waiting.” Mudstar agreed.

Leopardfur let out a defensive snarl and her golden spotted fur bristled. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to come along! It’ll be soon, once I can get my paws on Crookedstar I’ll tear that foxheart to shreds!” She cast a glance to her side where Tigerstar stood nodding in approval.

Tawnyheart let out a gasp. The cats beneath whirled their heads around.

“What was that?” Mudstar hissed, his claws sliding out.

“I don’t know, but I better go check. If it’s one of Tigerstar or I’s Clanmates we better silence them before it gets out that I plan on killing Crookedstar.” Leopardfur growled. “I’ll go check my territory and you check yours Tigerstar.”

“Before we do,” Tigerstar said, stopping her with a paw. “We will meet in a moon. I hope to hear that you have killed Crookedstar by then and assumed your rightful place as leader.” A dangerous glint flashed across the massive tabby’s eyes and Leopardfur nodded before dashing off into the brambles.

_Oh StarClan, I have to get out of here!_ Tawnyheart realized with terror. Turning tail, she began to race through the forest with an awkward gait, ignoring the sharp pain coursing through her injured paw every time it hit the forest floor. 

_Tigerstar’s plans with the others will destroy the forest and I am helpless to take him down. He is the most evil cat the forest has ever faced._ As she grew near the camp entrance she began to slow her pace to a trot in an attempt to look less suspicious. Suddenly she remembered Bluestar’s last words to her. _“Have courage young Tawnypaw, you will need it.”_ When Bluestar was dying did she see the danger to come? If so, why didn’t she warn Tawnyheart of how severe the threat actually was?

“Tawnyheart! There you are!” Her brother hissed. Relief flooding his eyes as his sister stepped into place beside him at the entrance to camp. Seeing his sister’s ruffled state and the fear in her eyes as she panted from the effort of her difficult sprint through the forest, Brambleclaw gasped. “Are you okay? What happened? You look awful!” He lapped at his sister’s cheek, his amber eyes filled with concern. 

Looking around, Tawnyheart saw that Ashfang now sat beside his siblings, Fernshadow and Tuliptail. “I er-” Tawnyheart thought for a moment to find a reasonable excuse. “I got startled when getting a drink.”

Brambleclaw looked unconvinced. “You were gone for quite awhile, I thought you were only going to make dirt and get a drink?”

Tawnyheart forced herself to stop shaking and lay her pelt flat. “Uh yeah. I decided to go to the border stream to get a drink because Sandstorm told me that stretching my legs before my vigil would help me stay up and not be too stiff tomorrow morning.”

Brambleclaw nodded looking far more satisfied with this explanation. “You should not have gone that far with your paw being injured, let alone ran. Spottedleaf will have your pelt tomorrow morning if she checks your paw and it’s worse than it was today!”

Tawnyheart rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Brambleclaw licked her head and she leaned against his shoulder, she let out a relieved sigh at the warmth from his flank against her own. She was grateful for her brother, even if he would be no help in handling the danger to come, at least when Tawnyhear was with him things could almost feel normal.

“What in the name of StarClan happened to you? You look as if you saw a ghost.” ThunderClan’s newly appointed deputy Longtail stood looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

Tawnyheart opened her mouth to reply but Longtail cut her off with a flick of his tail. “I don’t care. Anyways, it’s time for you lot to sit vigil. No talking or you’ll be back to apprentice duties before you can say ‘mouse’. Stay here and guard the entrance and reflect on what you have learned as an apprentice and blah blah blah. Don’t fall asleep. Have fun freezing your tails off and congrats on becoming warriors.” 

With a flick of his tail, Longtail disappeared back into the camp entrance. Tawnyheart blinked, she was not fond of Longtail she decided. _I can’t help but wonder, is he in on Tigerstar’s plan as well?_ She thought of how close he was with Swiftstrike and his mate Mousefur despite his nasty nature to the other cats in the Clan. _No. He couldn’t be._ She thought, forcing the thought away.

Brambleclaw placed his paw over hers and nudged her before smiling. _We’re warriors now._ He mouthed. Tawnyheart could see the excitement bubbling in his gaze and she nodded, forcing herself to look equally excited at the thought.

_How can I be excited about being a warrior when I know the Clans are in danger and there is nothing I can do? I need to talk to a cat who will know what to do. I must find a way to speak with Bluestar!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of dialogue and an introduction to Mudstar, Brokenstar and Leopardfur. A bit of interesting insight to Brightwhisker(heart) and Swiftstrike(paw)'s run in with the dogs and their alliance with Tigerstar, which will be further expanded upon in Swiftstrike's novella. Also Longtail is super sassy, I guess he has been spending too much time with Mousefur?
> 
> Finally, Tawnyheart needs to find a way to speak with Bluestar. How will she go about that?


End file.
